Un Nuevo Comienzo Oneshots!
by MokonaStorm
Summary: Pequeños (Y tal vez largos) Oneshots de Un nuevo comienzo Cualquier cosa puede pasar aqui, algunos capitulos seran basados en el manga y otros ya del "posible" futuro KagamixOC
1. Primer tiempo extra

_**Ok, estos serán algunos oneshots que se me ocurrieron pero que no agregue a la historia original, algunos están relacionados a la historia, otros serán basados en el manga (De la Wintercup en adelante), algunos pueden ser después de un año o incluso mas n_n**_

_**Los dejo con el primer par de oneshot n n**_

_**¿Como se llama?**_

Esa noche ya había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, haber sido nombrada oficialmente jugadora de Seirin, la interrogación de Kagami, el finalmente haberle dicho sus sentimientos, lo único que Misao quería ahora era dormir, pero no contaba con una pequeña sorpresa que recibiría de Koji

¡Mi-chan! -Dijo Koji llegando al apartamento- Ven un momento

¿Que pasa Ko? -Misao salia de su habitación y se dirigía a la sala-

Quiero que veas algo... ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas toda roja

¿Eh? -Misao fue al baño a verse en el espejo- ¡No es nada! ¿Que es lo que querías?

Mira -Koji espero a Misao saliera del baño- ¿Que te parece?

Es ¿Un perrito? -Misao se acerco a tomar al pequeño- ¿Que le paso a su patita?

Un chico vino esta tarde a dejarlo, me dijo que al parecer una bicicleta lo golpeo, pero que no podía quedarselo, me pidió que lo curara y lo dejara en alguna perrera

Pobrecito -Misao cargaba al perrito- ¿Tiene nombre?

Bueno, el chico le puso un nombre -Koji tardo un rato en decirlo- Se llama Taiga

¿Taiga? -Misao se quedo sorprendida al escucharlo-

Si, así se llama

¿Taiga? -Misao vio al perrito y vio sus ojos, una mirada furiosa que simplemente le recordó a alguien en especial, poniéndose algo roja-

¿Mi-chan segura que no tienes fiebre?

Si lo estoy -Misao empezó a reír un poco -Así que te llamas Taiga, que coincidencia jeje

Bueno, me iré a dormir, no se donde dejar descansar al pequeño Taiga

jajaja -Misao no dejaba de reír por el nombre- No te preocupes, puede dormir conmigo

Esta bien Misao, como quieras -Koji se fue a su habitación-

-Luego de darle algo de tomar, Misao se fue a dormir junto con Taiga, el pequeño se durmió primero mientras Misao lo veía acostada-

Entonces te llamas Taiga -Misao seguía pensando en lo sucedido- Gracias por hacerme recordar mas ese momento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**No quiero cambiar**

La mañana siguiente iba todo normal, Misao se había levantado para arreglarse, había desayunado y dejo escrita una nota a Koji para que cuidara al nuevo inquilino. Ya lista para irse, Misao abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Kagami esperándola afuera-

Kagami -Misao se quedo viéndolo antes de cerrar

Ah, buenos... buenos días -Dijo Kagami algo nervioso- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no hay que llegar tarde

Si -Dijo Misao sonrojada- Vámonos...

-Unos minutos después-

Oye... ¿Te ayudo con tu mochila?

¿Eh? -Misao volteo sonrojada- No te preocupes Kagami, estoy bien

Bien -Kagami volteo a ver hacia otro lado- Bueno, se que este normalmente lo hacen las chicas, pero como no sabes cocinar, si quieres puedo hacer el almuerzo

No es necesario -Dijo Misao mientras le daba un codazo en el brazo- Y eso es por mencionar lo de la cocina

Bueno en ese caso...

Kagami, ya basta -Misao se detuvo y se puso las manos en la cara- No puedo aceptarlo

¿De que hablas?

No quiero que cambies... -Misao volteo con Kagami- No por todo lo que paso ayer significa que debas cambiar, quiero que sigas siendo el mismo Bakagami

Que alivio -Dijo Kagami dejando a Misao confundida- Pensaba que ibas a querer que empezáramos a actuar mas como novios

Entonces...¿Seguimos igual?

Claro tonta, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde -Misao se puso junto a Kagami mientras el colocaba su brazo detrás del cuello de Misao-

Bueno... -Dijo Misao algo roja- Creo que me podre acostumbrar a esto... ahora que recuerdo, no se si el equipo deba saber de esto...

Kuroko es el único que sabe esto, y no creo que sea de las personas que se la pasan contándole a la gente lo que pasa en la vida de otros

Esta bien -Dijo Misao un poco mas tranquila-

-Así, los dos siguieron su camino, sin saber lo que pasaría mas tarde-

_**Ok, espero les hayan gustado, tengo mas en mi cabeza, pero si tienen alguna ideao situacion que les gustaria ver, diganme y hare lo posible por complaserlos n_n**_

_**Nos vemos hasta la otra**_


	2. Segundo tiempo extra

_**¿Alguno ha leído las entrevistas que salieron en el fanbook de Kuroko no Basket? Pues se me ocurrió hacer la entrevista pero a Misao, a ver que respondería ella, espero que la disfruten **_

**Los secretos de la gacela de Seirin**

1.- ¿Cómo pasas tus días libres?

mmm Normalmente me la paso viendo anime o leyendo manga, aunque también me gusta dibujar momentos que recuerdo de algunos partidos

2.- ¿Que te motivo a jugar basketball?

Vi a un partido de la WNBA, ahí vi a una jugadora que era tan increíble, desde entonces decidí jugar y lograr ser igual de buena que ella

3.- ¿Con quién de la generación de los milagros te llevas mejor?

Obviamente Kuroko-kun, desde que lo conocí me pareció un buen chico y me ah ayudado tanto como Kagami

4.- ¿Con quién de ellos no te llevas bien?

Akashi, no lo soporto

5.- ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de secundaria?

Mi primer campeonato, recuerdo celebrar con Sanae todo el día

6.- ¿En tu equipo actual con quien te llevas mejor?

Todos han hecho tanto por mí, pero sin duda Kuroko-kun y Kagami son los que han estado conmigo desde que entre a Seirin, Kuroko-kun siempre tan serio y Kagami... bueno... ¡A la siguiente pregunta!

7.- ¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta?

Bueno, ustedes ya conocen a Kagami jeje, no dire mas

8.- ¿Qué disfrutas más aparte del basket?

Me encanta dibujar, siempre tengo mi lápiz y cuaderno listo

9.- ¿Algo en lo que no seas buena?

Todos los que han probado mi comida han estado de acuerdo en que soy pésima cocinera y lo acepto

10.- ¿Qué es el basketball para ti?

Es algo que me a traído los mejores momentos de mi vida, algo que jamás dejaré no importa el tiempo que pase

_**El sentimiento hacia Akashi es originalmente mio r_r no lo aguanto**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña entrevista n n**_


	3. Tercer tiempo extra

_**Bueno, eh visto muchos fics de cambios de género en la página y... ¡Yo solo quiero ser popular! TTwTT **_

_**Ok no, pero ya enserio, la idea me llamó la atención y aquí esta :3**_

**¿Cambio de género?**

-Una tarde tranquila después del entrenamiento, el trío novato de Seirin estaban comiendo en hamburguesas Maji cuando Kuroko menciona algo-

No se han preguntado... ¿Cómo seria Katsura-san si fuera un chico?

-La reacción inmediata de los otros dos fue ahogarse con su respectiva comida, hasta que Kagami pudo hablar-

¿A qué rayos viene eso Kuroko? Tu y tus ideas locas...

Solo se me ocurrió

Pues ahora que lo dices... -Dijo Misao- Mi mamá siempre me decía "Parece que tuve dos hijos en vez de una niña"

Pence que ibas a decir otra cosa -Dijo Kagami- Ya me estaba asustando...

¡Qué! -Misao le lanza una bola de papel- ¡Acaso pensabas que yo antes era un chico!

-Misao se quedó callada al ver como la gente la veía-

Que conste que tú eres la que sé la pasa gritando -Dijo Kagami riéndose-

Cállate Kagami -Misao tomo su soda mientras estaba sonrojada- Pero ya enserio, ¿Como hubieran reaccionado si fuera un chico?

Bueno...

_Ahhh, maldición -Un chico de pelo castaño hasta los hombros estaba de pie frente a la entrada de Seirin- Olvide mis lápices, Ko me matara si se entera..._

_Disculpa -Dijo alguien detrás de el-_

_¿Eh? -El chico volteó y no vio a nadie- Que raro..._

_Me podrías dejar pasar_

_¡Ahhh! ¡Pero que! ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?_

_Llevo rato aquí, solo quería pasar, pero estabas ahí parado_

_Ah, lo siento amigo, no era mi intención este..._

_Kuroko Tetsuya _

_Lo siento Kuroko, soy Katsura Misao... si nombre de chica, que se le puede hacer a los padres..._

_Mucho gusto Katsura-kun, será mejor que entremos antes de llegar tarde..._

¿Enserio piensas que tendría el mismo nombre Kuroko-kun? -Dijo Misao-

No se me ocurre de que otra forma en que podrías llamarte Katsura-san

Podría ser Katsura Oni -Dijo Kagami en voz baja-

Te alcance a escuchar Tai...

¡No!

Solo te iba a llamar por tu nombre Kagami-kun, es normal que una novia lo haga

Aún no me acostumbro a eso -Dijo Kagami sonrojado-

Además, me gusta usarlo para ponerlo así -Rio Misao- Regresando al tema, ¿Cómo me imaginas tu Kagami?

Bueno yo... no creo que sea normal que un chico piense en su novia como un chico pero en mi caso serias...

_¿Acaso me estás retando Bakagami?_

_¿Cómo me dijiste tarado? _

_¡Cálmense los dos! -Dijo Riko golpeando a Kagami y a Katsura en la cabeza- Van a ser compañeros ahora así que es mejor que se lleven bien_

_Claro senpai -Dijo Katsura algo resignado-_

_¡De ninguna manera! -Respondió Kagami- ¡Este chico y yo no podremos!_

_¿Que más vas a decir Kagami? -Dijo Riko con aura amenazadora-_

_Nada..._

_No tengo problemas al estar contigo Kuroko, pero creo que Kagame y yo tardaremos un rato en llevarnos bien _

_Esta bien Katsura-kun, sé que Kagami-kun se llevara bien contigo pronto_

_Lo dudo -Dijo Kagami viendo a Katsura con molestia-_

¿Eso quiere decir que cuando me conociste me odiabas? -Dijo Misao con mirada acusadora-

¡No es eso! Solo pienso que...

Lo arruinaste Kagami-kun

¡Déjame terminar!

Bueno, ya que ambos dijeron como me verían como chico... ¿Creo que seria justo que dijera como los imagino yo si fueran chicas? ¿No crees Kagami?

Ni se te ocurra enana

Muy tarde Kagami

_Te envidio Taiga -Dijo Misao- Puedes comer toda esa montaña de hamburguesas y seguir así de delgada_

_¿Enserio? Jamás lo había pensado -Decía una chica de pelo corto rojo y negro-_

_Le eh dicho qué debería ser un poco más femenina -Dijo Kuroko-_

_Y no insistas Kuroko, jamás dejare de ser como soy_

_Y gracias por ayudarme a formar parte del equipo -Misao tomo de su soda-Ahora podre seguir jugando basket_

_Entonces demuéstrame lo agradecida que estas con un partido después de esto_

¡Detente de una vez! -Kagami cubrió la boca de Misao- Ni una palabra más de tu loca imaginación

Eso fue grosero Kagami-Kun

No me importa -Kagami quito la mano y volteo con Kuroko- Y ni se te ocurra imaginar eso

Ok Sr. Aburrido -Dijo Misao- Entonces ¿Puedo decir mi versión de Kuroko como chica?

Creo que esta bien Katsura-San

Bueno, en ese caso... -Misao cerro los ojos empezando a imaginar y unos minutos después empezo a morir de la risa-

¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa? -Pregunto Kagami-

Es que... es que... jaja, lo siento, es que imagine a la generación de los milagros como un harem para Kuroko-chan

Katsura-san, eso no es gracioso

Esta bien, esta bien, olvida toda esa idea, pense en otra cosa...

_Entonces, así será Tetsumi-Chan -Dijo Misao sentada en una banca-_

_Creo que si Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko sentada junto a ella-_

_De acuerdo, a las dos nos gusta Kagami, así que veamos quien es la gana la oportunidad de confesarse_

_Oigan -Kagami regresaba con las bebidas- ¿Ya están listas para irse?_

_Si Kagami-kun -Kuroko se puso de pie y sonrío un poco- _

_Entonces... vámonos -Kagami se sonrojó un poco-_

_Si... ¡Whoaa! -Misao se había levantado pero perdió el equilibrio eh iba a caer de espaldas-_

_¡Cuidado! -Kagami alcanzo a sujetar la mano de Misao antes de que cayera-_

_Gracias Kagami -Dijo Misao algo nerviosa-_

_Solo ten más cuidado... -Kagami se volteó y empezo a caminar-_

_Buena idea la caída -Dijo Kuroko viendo a Misao-_

_La sonrisa también fue buena -Misao volteo con Kuroko- El juego acaba de empezar..._

Kuroko, olvida lo que te dije, esta chica es peor...

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kagami-kun

Oh vamos chicos, Ustedes empezaron imaginándome como chico

Para empezar lo hicimos porque TÚ nos preguntaste -Dijo Kagami acusándola-

Y nosotros no imaginamos nada romántico -Agrego Kuroko-

Eso es bueno, si hubieran imaginado eso me hubiera asustado demasiado, y todo esto empezo por Kuroko-kun

Sabes que, por mí puedes regresar sola al departamento el día de hoy -Kagami se levantó y se dirigió a la salida-

Te acompaño Kagami-kun

¡Oigan esperen! -Misao tomo su soda y salio tras ellos- ¡Ustedes dos no aguantan nada!

_**Ok, espero les hayan gustado los cambios xD con Misao no batalle tanto, es lo mismo que los primeros capítulos de Un Nuevo Comienzo, con Kagami si batalle un poquito, pero con Kuroko no tuve tanto problema xD me han gustado los fics de Femkuroko y Kagami desde hace rato**_

_**Sin más, los dejo por el momento y ya saben que si tienen alguna idea para un oneshot, un tema, situación o algún capitulo del manga, avisen y trato de cumplír n_n**_


	4. Cuarto tiempo extra

_**Habia escuchado algo así en un anime, no recuerdo cual pero me gusto la idea, asi que aquí lo dejo n_n**_

**¿Beso indirecto?**

Y así es como realizan esta operación -Dijo el profesor- Ahora, Katsura-san, pasa a resolver el siguiente problema -El profesor volteó a ver a Misao y ésta estaba dormida- ¡Katsura despierta!

¡Ahh! Lo siento profesor -Misao se puso de pie algo avergonzada-

Como seá, pasa y trata de resolver esto -El profesor siguió hablando mientras Misao se dirigía al pizarra- Me sorprende de ti que estes durmiendo en clases Katsura, siempre has mostrado ser una alumna ejemplar, no es de ti que hagas este tipo de cosas irrespetuosas y grose...

Ya acabe -Dijo Misao- ¿Esta bien profesor?

¿Qué? -El profesor reviso el ejercicio- Pero...

¿Algun problema?-Misao sonrió inocentemente-

No, nada, bien hecho Katsura...

-Misao regreso a su lugar y se sentó agotada-

Rayos, eso estuvo cerca...

Aunque la verdad, es raro de ti que duermas Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko- Eso normalmente lo hace Kagami-kun

-Los dos voltearon a ver a Kagami aún dormido, decidiendo ignorarlo y seguir con la clase, hasta que sonara la campana para el almuerzo-

mmm ¿ya es la hora del descanso? -Pregunto Kagami algo dormido-

Deberia darte verguenza -Dijo Misao- No te perdiste de mucho, llegando a casa te presto mis apuntes

Gracias ¿vas a ir a comprar el almuerzo?

No, esta vez traje mi propio bento

¿Te lo hizo Katsura-kun?

El estava ocupado, así que lo hice yo misma

Espera -Kagami miró sorprendido a Misao- TÚ cocinaste

¿Desconfias de mi Kagami? -Misao volteó con una sonrisa- ¿Desconfias de tu novia?

No desconfió de ti -Dijo Kagami- Desconfio de tus habilidades culinarias

Es lo mismo -Misao había sacado sus palillos para empezar a comer-

-Los tres iban a empezar a comer cuando un grupo de chicas llegan con Misao-

Katsura-chan -Dijo una de las chicas- ¿Es verdad que ya estas jugando con el equipo de basket?

¿Eh? Ah, si, ya juego con los chicos

¿Enserio? -Dijo otra de ellas- Eres increíble Katsura-chan

No es para tanto -Misao se puso algo roja mientras comía algo de su almuerzo-

Si no lo es porque te pones así

-Apenas termino de hablar, Misao tomó algo de su comida y se la dio a Kagami para que se callara, ella regreso con sus compañeras para verlas algo sonrojadas-

Aagh, esto sabe horrible -Dijo Kagami-

Ya lo se Bakagami -Dijo Misao sin dejar de ver a sus compañeras-

Bueno... nosotras nos tenemos que ir... ¡Adios!

-Las chicas salieron corriendo y dejaron a Misao confundida-

¿Y que les paso a estas? -Misao miraba la salida del salón-

No sabes lo que hiciste verdad Katsura-san -Kuroko miraba a ella y a Kagami-

¿De qué hablas? -Kagami volteo también curioso por lo que paso-

¿Conocen el relato de los palillos? -Dijo Kuroko y siguió al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía- Se dice que cuando alguien come algo y después le da de comer a alguien con los mismos palillos es como si se hubieran besado

-Luego de eso, Misao se quedó callada mientras veía los palillos y empezaba a sonrojarse-

¡¿Comó rayos sabes ese tipo de cosas?! -Pregunto Kagami-

Lo escuché una vez en un programa

¿Y tú le creíste a eso? -Kagami volteó con Misao que estaba aún mas roja- ¿Estas bien?

Recuerdo que una amiga me había contado algo así unos años atrás...

¿Qué dijiste?

¡Olvidalo! -Misao le volvio a dar algo de su almuerzo a Kagami- ¡No dije nada!

-Luego de clases y el entrenamiento, Kagami acompaño a Misao a comprar unas cosas para el apartamento-

¿Era todo lo que ocupabas?

¿Eh? Sí, ya compre todo para la comida de mañana...

Sigues nerviosa por lo de hoy verdad

¿Qué? Claro que no Kagami -Misao sonrió nerviosa- No estoy así por eso...

-Al terminar de decir eso, Misao pensó en seguir caminando, pero Kagami la detuvó y la besó por un rato dejándola completamente sorprendida-

En ese caso no creo que haya problema en hacer esto frente a tanta gente

Yo...yo... -Misao veía a Kagami irse- ¡Esperame!

-Misao alcanzo a Kagami y sujeto su brazo-

¿Sucede algo?

Nada... no pasa nada -Misao volteaba a otro lado-

¿Segura? Estas toda roja -Kagami se reía al ver a Misao-

¡Qué nada baka!

Sabes, Kuroko llego a comentar que serias una novia tsundere, no le creía hasta ahora

¡Que! -Misao se puso más roja y hablo en voz baja- _Kuroko-kun, ya me las pagaras..._

Esta bien, ya no diré nada -Kagami abrazo a Misao- Se esta haciendo tarde

Ok, ya algún día arreglaremos esto...Taiga

Mientras no digas mi nombre olvidare esto

Si no lo hago ¿Cómo te acostumbraras a que te llame así?

-Mientras en otro lugar-

¡Arf! -Nigou veía a Kuroko algo preocupado-

Creo que debo cuidarme de Katsura-san a partir de mañana...

_**¿Qué pasara con Kuroko? La verdad, ni yo sé xD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot, tratare de publicar más seguido, el problema es que tengo un montón de ideas pero no encuentro como terminarlos xDD**_

_**Ademas, estoy pensando en hacer la secuela de la Winter Cup, pero ya veré cuando lo saco n_n**_

_**Espero nos veamos pronto**_


	5. Quinto tiempo extra

_**Antes que nada, esta idea me llego luego de unos mensajes con Rena Hibari, **__**así que muchas gracias por la inspiración n_n**_

_**Y bien, espero disfruten el capitulo**_

**¿Es el fin del mundo?**

Ustedes dos se toman esto con mucha seriedad -Dijo Misao viendo a Kagami y Kuroko- Es solo un juego de cartas

No te metas en esto enana -Dijo Kagami-

Esto es algo entre nosotros Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko-

Hombres tenían que ser -Misao siguió viendo el juego de cartas- ¿Porque están tan metidos en este juego?

Una apuesta -Dijo Kagami- Si Kuroko gana le invitare malteadas esta semana, pero si yo gano tendrá que llamarnos por nuestro nombre

Quieres decir... ¿Misao-san? ¿Taiga-kun?

Sí, eso mismo

¡Aceptas que Kuroko-kun te llame por tu nombre, pero aun no dejas que yo TÚ NOVIA lo haga!

No pienso perder Katsura-san, no debes preocuparte por eso

-Unos minutos después-

¡Eso! -Grito Kagami- ¡Gane!

No puede ser... -Misao volteo con Kuroko- Kuroko-kun, tu tendrás que...

Bien, a partir de mañana tendrás que hacerlo Kuroko

Está bien... -Dijo Kuroko no muy animado- Pagare mi apuesta Kagami-kun

Más vale que lo hagas -Kagami vio a Misao tomar su mochila y salir del salón- ¡Oye espera!

Ni creas que has arreglado el asunto del nombre -Dijo Misao en un tono molesto-

Mejor arregla eso Kagami-kun

-Al día siguiente-

¿Sigues enojada por eso? -Decía Kagami entrando al salón-

¿Tu qué crees? -Dijo Misao detrás de el-

-Los dos se sentaron en su lugar sin darse cuenta de que Kuroko estaba detrás de ellos-

Buenos días...Misao-san, Taiga-kun

¡Waaah! -Misao salto del susto y miro a Kuroko- Ku...Kuroko-kun...

Eso...eso se sintió raro -Dijo Kagami-

Si...

Estoy cumpliendo la apuesta, estaré así el resto del día

Está bien -Dijeron ambos-

-Así pasaron el resto del día hasta llegar al momento del entrenamiento, donde al parecer, Kuroko seguiría con la apuesta-

Misao-san -Dijo Kuroko- Podrías pasarme la toalla-

Claro -Misao le paso la toalla-

Oigan -Dijo Koganei- Acaso Kuroko... ¿Kuroko le hablo a Misao-chan por su nombre?

¿Qué? -Dijo Hyuga- Debes estar loco Koga, Kuroko nunca haría algo así

Si, el siempre es tan formal -Dijo Izuki-

Taiga-kun podrías ver a No.2 por un momento

¡Olvídalo idiota!

Esperen... Kuroko lo acaba de hacer -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Eso es imposible... -Dijo Hyuga-

¡Es el fin del mundo! -Koganei empezó a correr en círculos-

-Los chicos empezaron a armar un escándalo mientras Kuroko, Kagami y Misao seguían con lo suyo hasta que llego Riko-

Oigan todos -Riko vio el alboroto- ¡OIGAN!

¡COACH! -Koga seguía corriendo- ¡Es el fin del mundo!

¡Que! ¿De qué hablas Koga?

Espere coach -Dijo Hyuga- Tratare de arreglar esto antes de que todos tengamos un infarto aquí... ¡USTEDES TRES VENGAN AQUI!

-Ante la llamada, Kuroko, Kagami y Misao corrieron para llegar lo más rápido que pudieron con los senpais-

¿Ahora qué hiciste Kagami? -Dijo Misao-

¿Y porque sería mi culpa?

Normalmente tú eres el que causa los enojos Taiga-kun

¡Que! -Grito Riko sorprendida-

¡Ahí esta de nuevo! -Dijo Izuki- ¡El nombre!

Ahh, eso -Misao golpeo a Kagami en la cabeza- Te dije que era tu culpa

¿Alguno nos puede explicar que pasa aquí? -Pregunto Kiyoshi-

Estos dos estaban jugando cartas ayer -Explico Misao- Hicieron una apuesta, Kuroko perdió y por el resto del día debe llamarnos por nuestros nombres

Ya veo -Dijo Izuki- Suena interesante...

Espera -Dijo Riko y volteo con Kagami- ¿Haces que Kuroko-kun te hable por tu nombre? ¡PERO NO DEJAS QUE MI-CHAN LO HAGA!

Gracias -Dijo Misao viendo a Kagami-

¡Podrías olvidar ese asunto!

Terminen con esto de una vez -Dijo Riko- Ya traumaron al pobre de Koga

Lo siento senpai -Dijo Kagami-

Esta... está bien Kagami... no pasa nada...

Entonces ya no usare sus nombres Kagami-kun, Katsura-san

Ahh, eso se escucha tan normal -Dijo Misao relajándose-

Volvamos al entrenamiento ya

Sabes, debes admitir que fue algo interesante -Dijo Kagami-

Lo que digas -Dijo Misao-

¿Sigues enojada verdad?

¿Que te hace pensar eso Kagami?

Te cocino la cena esta noche, ¿Me perdonas?

Mmm Bueno, creo que lo pensare -Misao sonrió y siguió adelante-

Al menos ya calme tu ira...

**Jeje, espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Tal vez luego haga esto con la Generación de los milagros, pero ya veremos **

**Nos vemos para la otra y prepárense para una secuela "próximamente" xD**


	6. Sexto tiempo extra: A un dia

_**Continuamos con el maratón de capítulos celebrando el inicio del anime n_n**_

_**Este capitulo esta situado antes del partido vs Kirisaki Daichi, algo corto, pero espero lo disfruten**_

**A un día**

-Un día, eso era todo lo que faltaba antes del juego contra Kirisaki Daichi, los nervios no dejaban de invadir a Misao-

Ahhh no aguanto mas -Decía Misao sentada en su mesa banco- Jamás pensé que semanas sin entrenamiento afectarían tanto

Vamos, no es tanto lo que hemos hechos -Dijo Kagami- Es lo normal

¿Lo normal? -Dijo Misao- El otro día cuando terminamos las vueltas, Riko-senpai me ordeno dar otras cinco vueltas extras, yo eh necesitado entrenamiento extra para recuperar la condición que tenia meses atrás, durante los juegos de practica me cansaba mas rápido de lo normal

Aun así estas lista para mañana ¿Verdad Katsura-san?

Claro que si -Dijo Misao decidida- No puedo retractarme ahora

¡Mi-chan! -Gritaba Riko fuera del salón- Necesito que vengas conmigo

Pero... el entrenamiento empezara en unos minutos

No importa, ven ahora -Riko volteo con Kuroko y Kagami- ¡Ustedes dos! Mas vale que estén en el gimnasio a la hora exacta ¡No lleguen tarde!

Los veo mas tarde -Misao tomo sus cosas y salió detrás de Riko, minutos después estaban en la parte de atrás del gimnasio-

Muy bien Mi-chan -Dijo Riko viendo a Misao- Necesitamos hacer algo con tu cabello

Ah eso -Dijo Misao sorprendida- No se preocupe, esta tarde iba a ir a cortármelo, sé que me molestara durante el juego

No es necesario que vayas con un estilista, mira haya atrás

¿Eh? -Misao volteo y vio un mantel y una silla, cuando regreso con Riko, ella tenía unas tijeras en la mano- Riko-senpai ¿Que piensa hacer?

No te preocupes Mi-chan, esto será rápido

-/- Dentro del gimnasio-/-

¿Alguno ha visto a la coach? -Preguntaba Hyuga-

Hace unos minutos salió con Katsura-san del salón -Dijo Kuroko-

Ahora que lo dices Kuroko -Dijo Kiyoshi- Misao-chan tampoco esta aquí

¿Que estarán haciendo? -Dijo Izuki-

¡Perdón por la tardanza! -Riko iba llegando al gimnasio- Estaba arreglando unos asuntos con Misao

¿Sucedió algo? -Pregunto Kagami-

No, no paso nada, solo quiero que miren el nuevo estilo de Mi-chan

-Riko abrió las puertas del gimnasio, revelando a Misao, ya con su ropa deportiva pero con el pelo ahora hasta los hombros-

¡Wow! Misao-chan te vez bien -Dijo Koganei-

Gracias Koga-senpai -Misao respondió algo apenada-

Bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento -Siguió Riko-

-Misao se fue con los chicos mientras los demás se preparaban para el entrenamiento, cuando llego junto a Kuroko y Kagami empezó a reír-

¿Que te pasa ahora? -Dijo Kagami sin verla y algo sonrojado-

Es que -Dijo Misao tratando de no reír- tu cara... esta toda roja

¡Claro que no!

Katsura-san esta en lo correcto -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Cállense los dos! -Kagami se adelanto- Vámonos a entrenar ya

Si... lo que digas...

-Luego del entrenamiento los tres pasaron a su típica comida en Maji Burger, mientras comían, Misao notó que Kagami no dejaba de verla-

¿Que sucede? -Dijo Misao- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

¡Eh! Nada... -Kagami volteo a otro lado-

No has dejado de ver a Katsura-san todo este tiempo Kagami-kun

Eso es mentira -Insistió Kagami-

Bien -Misao se puso de pie- Entonces no hay problema si voy por Taiga y No.2 ahí afuera y los traigo conmigo para que coman con nosotros

¡No puedes hacer eso! -Kagami se puso de pie- ¡Te lo prohíben aquí!

No importa -Misao sonrió malvadamente y sujeto a Kagami de la camisa- Entonces te llevo a ti afuera con ellos...

¡Esta bien! -Kagami volteo a sentarse- Si, te eh estado mirando

¿Tan difícil fue admitirlo? -Misao se sentó-

Te queda bien el cabello corto -Dijo Kagami-

¿Eh? -Misao empezó a ponerse roja-

¡No me hagas repetirlo! -Kagami era el que se ponía rojo ahora- Al menos no frente a Kuroko

Saben, los dos pueden llegar a ser blandos si se lo proponen -Dijo Kuroko- Ahora si parecen una pareja en vez de un par de hermanos peleoneros

¡Cállate Kuroko/Kuroko-kun! -Kagami y Misao gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras le ponían una hamburguesa y papas en la boca-

_**Mañana regresamos con capitulo nuevo de la historia original n_n**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	7. Septimo tiempo extra: Promesas

_**Ok, antes que nada, este cap esta situado después de la final de la Winter Cup, detalles de esta no habrá porque obviamente aun no ah salido un resultado (Esto es solo si mi deseo de victoria para Seirin llega a suceder xD), así que mejor no pregunten que paso porque no se y si llego a saber algo no se los diré aun xD**_

_**Les dejo el oneshot**_

**Es una promesa**

-Dos semanas luego del final de la Winter Cup-

¿Como esta tu brazo Katsura-san?

Ah, ya esta mejor, aunque tengo que esperar otra semana para moverlo libremente

Entonces será otra semana sin juegos

Ya lo se -Misao golpeo a Kagami con el brazo sano- no necesito recordatorios...

-La Winter Cup termino en victoria para Seirin, aunque durante el juego Misao salió lesionada, las cosas han ido bien para todos. El trio novato caminaba de regreso a casa cuando una chica de pelo negro y corto les habla desde la parte de atrás-

Este... disculpa -Dijo la chica-

¿Si? -Misao volteo a ver quien le hablaba-

¿Ocupabas algo niña? -Dijo Kagami-

Kagami-kun no seas grosero

¡No esta bien! -Dijo la chica- Bueno... quería preguntar... ¿Usted es Katsura Misao de Seirin?

Si, esa soy yo -Dijo Misao-

¡Lo sabia! Es Katsura Misao, la gacela entre bestias-La chica vio a Kagami- Y usted debe ser Kagami Taiga, el tigre de Seirin y... -La chica dio vueltas buscando a alguien-

¿Me buscabas? -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Waah! Ah si, usted debe ser el jugador fantasma de Seirin, ¡Esto es tan genial!

¿Gacela entre bestias? -Misao volteo con los chicos- Bueno, al menos uno si lo es...

¡Oye! Espera, no es momento para esto -Kagami volteo con la chica- ¿Quien eres y porque haces todo este escandalo?

¡Kyo-nii! ¡Te lo dije, son los de Seirin! -La chica volteaba atrás ignorando la pregunta-

Fuiste ignorado por completo -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Es enserio! -Un chico de pelo negro se acercó a la chica- No lo puedo creer, el trio novato estrella de Seirin en persona...

Parece que somos famosos -Dijo Kuroko-

Igual sigo algo confundida -Dijo Misao-

Ah, lo siento -Dijo la chica- Me llamo Takeda Mio

Y yo Takeda Kyo -Dijo el chico-

Somos gemelos y estamos en tercero de secundaria -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

¿Tercero de secundaria? -Dijo Kagami-

Entonces no tardan en entrar a una preparatoria -Misao miro a los chicos-

Si -Dijo Kyo- Y ambos pensamos entrar a Seirin

Ambos queremos formar parte del equipo de básquet -Siguió Mio-

¿Enserio? -Misao sonrió- Eso es genial pero, el equipo femenil aun no se forma...

¡Yo lo formare! -Sonrió Mio- Eh hablado con otras chicas que entraran a Seirin, decidimos que entrando iniciaremos los preparativos para formar el equipo

Actúas rápido -Dijo Kagami-

Es que de verdad admiro a Katsura-senpai -Mio miro a Misao- Vimos todos los juegos de la Winter Cup, los tres son increíbles, pero Katsura-senpai siempre sobresalió por ser una chica jugando con chicos, eso ah servido de inspiración a muchas de nosotras

¿A si? -Misao se sonrojo- No... no sabia que haría algo así...

Mírate -Dijo Kagami- Estas toda roja

Cállate Taiga -Misao volteo avergonzada- ¡Y tu no digas nada Kuroko-kun!

No había pensado en algo

Entonces estas advertido

Mio, se hace tarde -Dijo Kyo- Kagami-senpai, Kuroko-senpai, Katsura-senpai cuiden de nosotros cuando lleguemos a Seirin

Y Katsura-senpai -Dijo Mio- Cuando logremos hacer el equipo... ¿Podría ayudarnos a entrenar?

Bueno -Dijo Misao- Si logran hacerlo y me es posible con gusto las ayudo

¡De verdad! -Mio sonrió- ¡Gracias Katsura-senpai!

-Los gemelos se fueron dejando al grupo de Seirin-

Senpai... no suena tan mal

Ahora no puedes quejarte de Hyuga-senpai -Dijo Misao-

Tú -Kagami puso su mano en el hombro de Misao- Te había dicho que aun no me acostumbro a que me llames por mi nombre frente a otros...

Ups -Misao volteo con Kagami y sonrió sacando la lengua- Mi error

Si claro, me debes una comida -Kagami dio la vuelta y siguió caminando-

¡Que! -Misao se volteo a seguirlo- Solo lo hare si aceptas lo que yo cocine

Katsura-san, apenas puedes cocinar con tus dos manos, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo con una mano?

¿Algo mas que quieras agregar Kuroko-Kun? -Misao tenia un aura oscuro a su alrededor-

Si sigues haciendo corajes tardara más en sanar tu brazo

Solo quieres que ella no te haga nada Kuroko -Kagami abrazo a Misao y siguieron caminando- Y ya te dije que me debes una comida

Esta bien, esta bien ...

-Meses después, Seirin se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio, apenas había pasado un día desde que ingresaron los nuevos alumnos y hoy se presentarían-

Muy bien chicos, quítense la camisa -Dijo Riko con naturalidad-

¡Que! -Gritaron los de primero-

Sabes, es divertido ver sus reacciones -Dijo Izuki desde la banca-

Quién diría que hace un año estábamos así -Dijo Furihata-

Me alegro que al menos el mio fuera privado -Misao sonreía nerviosa-

Eso es algo que ni siquiera tu has visto ¿Verdad Kagami? -Dijo Koganei-

Bueno... -Kagami volteo hacia otro lado-

¡Kagami! ¡Qué la rayos le hiciste a Misao! -Dijo Hyuga mientras sujetaba a Kagami de la camisa-

No paso nada senpai

Katsura-san tiene razón -Dijo Kuroko-

¿Tú también sabes de esto Kuroko? -Kiyoshi pregunto algo sorprendido-

Fue un accidente cuando fuimos a acampar los tres y la generación de los milagros -Misao volteo a ver a Kagami- No volverá a pasar ¿Verdad Taiga?

¡Te dije que fue un accidente! No era mi intención hacer eso

Oigan, uno de los nuevos se acerca -Dijo Furihata-

Taiga, Kuroko-kun, ¿No es Takeda-kun el que viene hacia aquí?

¿Takeda? -Dijo Izuki-

Lo conocimos a él y a su hermana unas semanas después de la Winter Cup -Dijo Kuroko-

Parece que al menos el chico logro quedar

¡Senpais! -Kyo los saludo- ¡Logre quedar en el equipo!

Tranquilo niño, aun te falta mucho -Dijo Kagami-

No digas nada aun Taiga -Misao volteo con Kaito- ¿Como esta Mio-chan?

Bien, también logro quedar aquí, pero antes... –Kyo volteo a ver a los otros- Es increíble, al fin puedo estar junto a todo Seirin, e incluso puedo jugar junto a ellos

De verdad tenias ganas de quedar aquí -Kiyoshi sonrió-

Ahh Kiyoshi-senpai, sé que no podremos jugar juntos, pero por favor, enséñeme todo lo que pueda

Vaya, algunos senpais aquí deberían aprender de sus kouhais -Hyuga volteo con Kagami-

Ya entendí senpai -Kagami volteo a otro lado-

¡Mi-chan! -Riko llamo a Misao algo molesta- ¡Puedes venir un momento!

Claro... -Misao se levanto y se dirigió con Riko y los otros nuevos alumnos- ¿Que sucede?

Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí -Riko señalo a uno de los chicos-

¿Sucede algo? -Misao volteo con el- Este...

Okuro -Dijo el chico alto frente a Misao-

Bueno, Okuro-kun ¿Tienes algún problema? Me parece raro ya que ni siquiera ha empezado el entrenamiento

Es solo que aun no entiendo porque debo jugar un puesto en el equipo masculino contra una chica

Entonces es eso... -Misao miro molesta a Okuro- Si no tienes otra cosa que decir, sigue las indicaciones de Riko-senpai

Parece que las cosas andan un poco mal haya con la coach y Misao-chan -Dijo Koganei-

Debe ser ese Okuro -Dijo Kyo- Parece que esta algo molesto con que Katsura-senpai juegue con el equipo masculino...

Bueno, ella sola podrá encargarse de eso -Kagami miraba la escena-

Entiendo que sea buena senpai -Dijo Okuro- Pero usted debería estar concentrándose en abrir el equipo femenil y no estar aquí

En ese caso -Misao camino hacia donde estaban los balones y tomo uno- El primero en llegar a cinco puntos será el ganador, si ganas me largo del equipo, si yo gano dejaras a lado todo lo que acabas de decir

¡Misao! -Riko vio preocupada a Misao-

No te preocupes Riko-senpai, estará bien

Me parece bien

-Okuro y Misao se dirigieron a la cancha y todos se pusieron a ver el juego-

Me siento algo mal por Okuro-kun -Dijo Kuroko-

Eso es lo que pasa cuando subestimas a tu oponente -Dijo Hyuga sin quitar la vista del juego-

¡Senpais! -Un chico venia corriendo-

¿Sí? ¿Quién eres? -Pregunto Kiyoshi-

Ahh lo siento, soy Nakamura Shin, acabo de entrar a la escue... ¡Espere eso no importa! ¿Dejaran que la senpai arriesgue su titularidad solo así?

No lo veo tan mal -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Dices eso porque hiciste lo mismo cuando regresaste -Izuki miro a Kiyoshi-

Si no fuera fuerte no estaría aquí -Kagami volteo con Shin antes de seguir con el juego- Ahora cállate y ve el juego

¿Eh? ¡S- Si senpai! -Shin fue junto a Kyo y se concentro en el juego-

-Unos minutos después, el juego había terminado, 5 contra 3 a favor de Misao, Okuro se quedo sorprendido frente a la canasta mientras Misao recuperaba el balón-

Oye eres bueno -Dijo Misao sonriendo-

Pero me dio una paliza -Okuro respondió sorprendido-

¿Paliza? -Kagami se acercaba a ellos- Estuviste a punto de empatarla, la tonta se descuido un rato

Gracias por los datos Bakagami -Misao miro a Kagami-

Bueno ya, todos vengan -Riko llamo al resto del equipo y a los nuevos-

Perdóneme senpai -Okuro miro triste a Misao- No debí decir nada de eso, solo la ofendí

Esta bien Okuro-kun, dejemos eso atrás

Por tu bien estar te recomiendo no hacerlas enojar de nuevo a ella o a la coach -Dijo Kuroko detrás de Okuro- Es peligroso tener a ambas enojadas

Kuroko-Kun -Riko tomo a Kuroko de la camisa amenazándolo con ahorcarlo-

Deberías seguir tu consejo senpai -Dijo Shin-

-Mientras todos se reunían y calmaban a Riko, Mio entro al gimnasio y se quedo viendo todo hasta que decidió hablar-

Disculpen... -Mio hablo nerviosa-

¿Si? -Riko volteo a ver a Mio- Ah eres tu

¿Conoce a mi hermana coach? -Dijo Kaito-

Ah si, de eso iba hablarles ahora -Riko se puso frente a todos- Hay un grupo de chicas que quieren iniciar el club de básquet y quieren nuestra ayuda, así que se me ocurrió algo, luego de discutirlo con las chicas... Los equipos masculinos y femeninos entrenaran juntos

¡Que! -Fue la reacción de todos en el lugar

¡Qué rayos piensas Mio-nee!

Couch supo que todas nosotras admiramos a Katsura-senpai, así que nos prometió entrenarnos junto a ustedes igual que ella ya que no tendría más oportunidad de hacerlo

¡Si no tienes tiempo para hacer algo no te comprometas a eso! -Hyuga regañaba a Riko-

Oh vamos Hyuga-kun, deben admitir que es interesante -Riko miro a algunos de los nuevos- Y si alguno tiene quejas será mejor que deje el equipo porque no me retractare

-Luego de que ninguno de los nuevos se fuera, Mio salió para regresar con las otras seis chicas que ingresarían al equipo, luego de la explicación de Riko, fueron con Misao-

¡Katsura-senpai! ¿Lo ve? -Mio sonreía- Le dije que lograría entrar aquí y formar al equipo

Es genial Mio-chan -Misao miro a las otras chicas- Me alegra que finalmente la escuela tenga equipo femenino

Esta bien todos, ahora vayan y den diez vueltas a la escuela

¡Si señora!

-Todos salieron a correr mientras Okuro, Shin y Kyo iban detrás de los senpais-

Oye, esa chica era linda -Dijo Shin-

¿Hablas de la senpai? -Dijo Okuro- Ni te ilusiones, esta saliendo con Kagami-senpai

No, me refería a la chica que vino con la coach, la senpai le decía Haru

mmm Pues no esta mal

Oigan -Kyo los miraba molesto- Están hablando de mi hermana gemela

Lo siento hermano, pero tu gemela es linda

¡Ya para!

Oigan, ahora que recuerdo los tres estamos en la misma clase ¿no?

Bien, podre vigilar que no se acerquen a mi hermana

Los nuevos son algo ruidosos -Dijo Izuki viendo de reojo a los novatos-

Si, parece que este año también tendremos novatos problemáticos -Dijo Hyuga-

¿Problemáticos? -Misao miro a Hyuga-

Eso te incluye a ti -Dijo Kagami- no me hagas recordarte el día que conociste a Akashi

Tú no tienes derecho de hablar Kagami-kun

Es cierto, si fui contra Akashi cuando lo conocí fue porque tu fuiste el primero en ir contra el

Ah ya cállense los dos

¡Los tres son igual de molestos! -Grito Hyuga- ¡Ya váyanse a correr!

-Así empezaría un año mas para Seirin-

_**¡Mañana es el día! Finalmente saldrá el anime!**_

_**Ah esperarlo con mas emoción aun n n**_

_**Por cierto, lo sucedido con la generación de los milagros, es un oneshot que estaré pensando próximamente, espérenlo con ansias**_

_**Nos vemos mañana**_


	8. Octavo Tiempo Extra: ¿Volveras pronto?

_**Bueno, es el ultimo oneshot de esta ronda especial dedicada al regreso del anime, espero hayan disfrutado este ataque masivo de fics y los dejo con el ultimo cap**_

_**Esta idea se me ocurrió hace poco, pero, ¿Que pasaría si Kagami tuviera que regresar a América? Me dolió lo que fui pensando, pero me gusto la idea, así que la escribo xD**_

_**Serán dos partes, así que esperen la continuación n n aun no se cuando la terminare, pero les prometo que la tendrán tarde o temprano **_

**¿****Volverás Pronto?**

Cuatro años, cuatro largos años han pasado, y a pesar de ello, Kuroko, Kagami y Misao seguían juntos como en la preparatoria (En especial los dos últimos), aunque Kagami había sido el único que siguió con el básquet de manera profesional; Kuroko había decidido estudiar para ser profesor de prescolar mientras que Misao decidió seguir su sueño como escritora de novelas ligeras. Además de eso, hace unos meses (A pesar de las objeciones de cierto hermano sobreprotector) Misao y Kagami empezaron a vivir juntos en un departamento un poco lejos de donde Vivian originalmente, y como todos los fines de semana, los tres estaban en las canchas de básquet relajándose un poco...

Y con eso, la victoria es mía -Kagami estaba de pie junto a la canasta teniendo enfrente a Kuroko y a Misao-

Ahh rayos, no otra vez -Decía Misao cansada-

Es el tercer juego que tienes Kagami-kun

No es mi culpa que ustedes no estén en condición

Claro -Misao tomaba el balón- ¿Te recuerdo quien llevaba racha invicta de cinco partidos?

Llevabas, del tiempo pasado -Kagami cargo a Misao con un brazo-

¡Taiga bájame! -Decía Misao sorprendida-

Yo aun no eh conseguido rachas seguidas -Decía Kuroko acercándose a los chicos-

Tu eres un rompe rachas -Dijo Kagami sin soltar a Misao- Debo cuidarme de ti en estos momentos

Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo, ¿Nos vemos el próximo sábado a la misma hora? -Pregunto Kuroko-

Si Kuroko-kun, nos vemos el próximo sábado

De hecho... -Kagami interrumpió la conversación de ambos- Había algo que debía decirles

¿Que sucede Kagami-kun?

Lo que pasa es que yo... yo debo regresar a América en unos días...

-Luego de eso, Kuroko y Misao se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que ella decidió hablar-

Tienes...¿Tienes que regresar a América?...

Mi papá me hablo el otro día, al parecer quiere que vaya a arreglar unas cosas, me sorprendí al escucharlo

¿Cuanto tiempo estarás haya Kagami-kun?

No lo se -Kagami vio a Misao- Le explique lo que tenia aquí pero insistió mucho, al parecer es algo necesario

-Sin decir nada más, los tres regresaron a casa, aunque el camino de vuelta de Kagami y Misao fue demasiado silencioso... Cuando llegaron a su apartamento Kagami trato de hablar-

Creo que debí hablar esto contigo antes -Kagami cerraba la puerta- Perdón por no haberlo hecho

¿Es necesario que vayas verdad? -Dijo Misao- No te preocupes... no es necesario que te disculpes...

Misao...

Esta bien -Misao volteo y sonrió tratando de resistir las lagrimas, fallando- Entiendo que debes regresar...

-Después de eso Kagami fue y abrazo a Misao, haciendo que ella llorara mas, se quedaron así hasta que Misao se calmo un poco, luego de eso, Misao salió a comprar cosas para la cena-

Maldición, debí verme como una tonta -Pensaba Misao mientras veía las verduras cuando sonó su celular- ¿Quien será? ¿Riko-chan?

¡Mi-chan! -Grito Riko apenas contesto Misao el teléfono- ¿Es cierto que Kagami se va de regreso a América?

¿Como supiste Riko-chan? -Pregunto Misao confusa y dolorida al recordarlo-

Ah perdón Mi-chan, supongo que debes estar algo triste por ello -Dijo Riko- Hyuga y yo nos encontramos con Kuroko-kun hace poco y nos dijo, ¿Sabes cuando se ira?

Me dijo que se iría en unos días...

¡Entonces hagamos algo! -Dijo Riko-

¿Pero que Riko-chan?

Dame el teléfono -Decía alguien junto a Riko del otro lado de la línea- Oye Misao

Hyuga-kun -Dijo Misao sorprendida- ¿Estabas con Riko-chan?

Claro que estoy con ella tonta -Dijo Hyuga- Somos pareja, estaré con ella todo el tiempo que...

-Hyuga no siguió debido a que Riko lo había golpeado-

¡Ve al grano! -Dijo Riko-

Siguen igual que siempre -Pensó Misao-

Esta bien, ya iba a eso -Dijo Hyuga- La cosa es que entiendo bien como se siente Kagami

¿Eh?

Si yo tuviera que irme a algún lugar por mucho tiempo no quisiera que lo ultimo que viera antes de hacerlo fuera la cara de Riko triste, ¿Crees que Kagami se ira tranquilo si te quedas triste todo el tiempo?

Capitán... tiene razón -Dijo Misao tratando de no llorar- Siempre me a ayudado...

Claro que si tonta, y hace tiempo que deje de ser tu capitán

Lo se -Sonrió Misao- Pero para nosotros usted y los demás siempre serán nuestros senpais

De acuerdo -Dijo Riko recuperando el teléfono- Hagamos una fiesta de despedida a Kagami, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, tu concéntrate en que Kagami no descubra esto, te estaré avisando de los avances

Esta bien -Respondió Misao- Podemos hacerlo pasado mañana

-Así, paso el día sin problemas, el día de la fiesta Misao logro convencer a Kagami de salir a algún lugar mientras Riko y los demás preparaban todo para la fiesta en su apartamento. Antes del anochecer los dos estaban por llegar al apartamento-

Oye, te quería pedir algo -Dijo Kagami antes de entrar-

¿Que sucede? -Dijo Misao tranquila-

No se cuanto tiempo este en América, pero quiero que cuides esto mientras estoy haya -Kagami saca algo de su bolsa y se lo entrega a Misao-

Pero... Taiga, este es el anillo que representa tu relación con Himuro-kun, no puedo quedarme con algo así de importante...

Y tu eres alguien importante para mi -La interrumpió Kagami- Quiero que lo tengas hasta que regrese a Japón, cuando regrese contigo puedes regresármelo...

Taiga... esta bien, prometo que cuidare de este anillo sin importar que...

Gracias... -Kagami abrió la puerta del apartamento sorprendiéndose al recibir a todo su equipo de preparatoria frente a el-

¡Sorpresa! -Gritaron todos-

¡Pero que! -Kagami volteo con Misao- ¿Que significa esto?

Pues lo que vez -Dijo Misao sonriendo-

Kuroko nos aviso que te ibas a América -Dijo Furihata-

Me puse de acuerdo con Mi-chan y Kuroko-kun para organizarte esto -Dijo Riko sonriendo-

Ustedes dos -Kagami siguió viendo a Misao y volteo con Kuroko después-

De nada Kagami-kun

Ni siquiera eh dicho algo...

Vamos Kagami-san -Decía Sanae desde atrás-

Deja de acerté del rogar y disfruta esto -Siguió Koji-

Vamos a la fiesta -Misao sonrió y entro al departamento-

Si... Gracias chicos...

-Así, la fiesta empezó y a pesar de que no querían que el día terminara, todos se despidieron deseándole suerte a Kagami, el día siguiente seria el último antes de que se fuera, ya era tarde y Misao estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina-

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que había que hacer... -Misao dejo todo y camino a su habitación, al entrar vio a Kagami terminando de empacar- Entonces es mañana verdad...

Si -Dijo Kagami viendo de reojo a Misao- El avión sale en la mañana

Sera mejor que te levantes temprano...

Si, veo que ya lo traes -Kagami volteo con ella y señalo su cuello-

Oh, tu anillo -Dijo Misao viéndolo- Te prometí que no lo perdería, así que mejor lo tengo conmigo todo el tiempo...

-Después de eso, Misao fue y abrazo a Kagami, a pesar de que aun tendrían la mañana siguiente, los dos querían estar todo el tiempo posible de esa forma, el beso no tardo en llegar, y cuando menos lo pensaron, ambos estaban en la cama dejándose llevar por sus emociones, terminando en una noche que jamás olvidarían. La mañana siguiente, Misao despertó y el ya no estaba ahí, se vistió y salió de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba sola, fue a la cocina y vio un plato junto a una nota-

Hare lo posible por terminar con esto y regresar pronto, te lo prometo...

Taiga... -Misao vio la hora, el avión ya habría despegado, salió del apartamento para poder ver el cielo, al mirar hacia arriba sonrió- Mas vale que regreses pronto bakagami...

_**¡Ahhh que acabo de escribir! x/x estoy toda roja, y eso que nomas **__**insinué... ya ustedes imagínense que paso ahí esa ultima noche**_

_**La segunda parte vendrá pronto, así que espérenla n n**_ _**Nos vemos luego**_


	9. Noveno Tiempo Extra: ¿Celoso yo?

_**Sé que esperaban la continuación de la historia anterior, pero se las debo, en lugar de eso les dejo otra historia... que igual es de varias partes xD (Soy algo cruel)**_

**¿Celoso yo?**

-Un día de vacaciones tranquilo, un juego rápido no caería mal... si no fuera por el infernal calor que ha estado haciendo desde el inicio de las vacaciones, el trio de Seirin estaba descansando en el parque junto a un puesto de helados, tratando de escapar del calor-

Ya no aguanto más... -Misao veía su vaso vacío-

Porque demonios tiene que hacer tanto calor -Kagami sacudía su camisa para darse aire-

No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo para evitarlo Kagami-kun, debemos soportarlo

Si tan solo pudiéramos ir al parque acuático -Misao se puso a imaginar- Al menos estaríamos más frescos por un tiempo

Claro, como tenemos el dinero para entrar

Soñar no cuesta nada Taiga, al menos hay que planear un viaje a la playa...

Eso sería más accesible -Dijo Kuroko-

-Sin darse cuenta, un chico alto y de pelo castaño llega detrás de Misao y le cubrió los ojos, Kuroko y Kagami se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía-

¡Mi-chan! -Dijo el chico detrás de ella- ¡Que sorpresa verte!

¡Rei-kun! -Misao se liberaba y volteaba con el chico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso te lo pregunto yo, no te veo desde la graduación

Este... Katsura-san...

¿Quién es él? -Pregunto Kagami-

Ah, lo siento chicos -Misao volteo con ellos- Él es Takahiro Rei, era uno de mis mejores amigos en la secundaria junto a Sanae

De hecho, yo fui quien les puso sus apodos a Mi-chan y Sa-chan -Dijo Rei con orgullo-

Como digas Rei-kun, ellos son Kuroko y Kagami, son mis compañeros de equipo

¿Compañeros? -Dijo Rei confuso- Pero solo veo a uno...

Estoy aquí -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Ahhh! ¡De donde salió este!

Tranquilo, todos pasamos por lo mismo -Kagami veía algo molesto a Rei-

Como siempre, Mi-chan saliendo con chicos, así nunca tendrás novio, todos te verán como una hermana

De hecho... -Dijo Misao sonrojada-

Yo soy su novio...

Que... ¡La cruel y despiadada Mi-chan tiene novio!

¡Cállate! -Misao golpeo a Rei en el estómago-

¿Cruel y despiadada? -Dijo Kuroko-

Ese... ese era el apodo de Mi-chan fuera de las canchas...la única chica de la escuela capaz de desafiar a un hombre

Eso es informacion inecesaria –Dijo Misao-

Y mas porque ya lo comprobamos –Añadio Kagami-

Que gracioso –Dijo Misao siendo sarcastica-

¡Ya se! –Dijo Rei de la nada- Los chicos están en la otra mesa de allá ¿Porque no vienes a saludar?

Rei-kun, no voy a dejar a los chicos aquí

Ve -Dijo Kagami- Llevas tiempo sin verlos ¿No?

Pero...

Está bien Katsura-san

Bueno...

-Misao acompaño a Rei a la otra mesa que estaba un poco lejos mientras platicaban sobre algunas cosas de la secundaria-

"Que sorpresa verte" -Dijo Kagami en voz baja- Quien se cree ese tipo...

Kagami-kun ¿Acaso estas celoso?

¡Que! ¡Claro que no idiota! Como si fuera estarlo de un idiota como ese -Kagami vio a Misao a lo lejos- Además, ya sabe que hay algo entre nosotros y si lo que dijo es cierto, no creo que tenga interés en ella

Entonces porque no dejas de mirar molesto a Takahiro-kun

¡Ya cállate de una buena vez! -Kagami sujeto la cabeza de Kuroko-

Kagami-kun, me estas lastimando...

-Mientras con Misao-

De verdad fue bueno verlos a todos de nuevo -Misao sonreía-

Sí, todos los chicos se sorprendieron al verte, lástima que ya tuvieran que irse

Bueno, con este calor es obvio que prefieren irse temprano a tener que aguantarlo

Hablando de eso ¿Aun tienes contacto con Sa-chan?

Si ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Bueno, mi papá tiene contactos en el parque acuático, porque no Sa-chan y tú traen a sus equipos de la escuela, vengan al parque la próxima semana y yo me encargo de que pasen sin tener que pagar la entrada

¡Enserio! -Misao volteo a ver a Rei- ¡Gracias Rei-kun! Iré a avisarles a los chicos, nos vemos la próxima semana

-Misao se despidió de Rei y corrió de vuelta con los chicos-

¡Oigan! ¡Adivinen que! -Misao vio a Kagami torturando a Kuroko- ¡Taiga que están haciendo!

Nada -Kagami soltó a Kuroko-

¿Que sucedió Katsura-san? –Dijo Kuroko recuperándose del dolor-

Ah, cierto, Rei-kun me dijo que podía invitarnos al parque acuático, me pidió que Sanae y yo invitáramos a nuestros equipos

Eso suena bien -Dijo Kuroko-

Yo paso -Kagami volteo a otro lado-

¡Que! -Misao se acercó a Kagami- ¡No puedes hablar enserio!

Lleva al equipo si quieres, pero yo me quedare en casa a descansar

Kagami-kun deja de actuar como niño

¡Tú no digas nada!

Taiga... -Misao lo miro con cara triste- Por favor...

No lo hare -Kagami trataba de evitarla-

¡Por favor! -Misao parecía estar a punto de llorar-

No...pienso...ir... ¡Ah maldición! ¡Iré! ¡Ya estas feliz!

Gracias -Misao volvió a ser la misma - Entonces le avisare a Sanae y a Riko-senpai para que le vayan avisando a los demás

Eres toda una manipuladora, sabias

Buen trabajo Katsura-san

Gracias a los dos

¡No era un alago! -Dijo Kagami y volteo con Kuroko- ¡Y tú no la animes!

¿Taiga estas bien? -Misao vio preocupada a Kagami- Haz estado actuando un poco raro

Estoy bien -Kagami se puso de pie- Solo no aguanto este calor... creo que mejor regreso al apartamento

-Mientras Kagami se iba, Misao volteo con Kuroko-

Está molesto porque los deje verdad

No es por eso Katsura-san, Kagami-kun puede ser así a veces

Si... pero no dejo de pensar que es mi culpa...

_**Jejeje ya faltaba ver algo de celos por aquí xD**_

_**Bueno, los dejo para la otra, a ver con cual continuo primero n_n**_


End file.
